Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons: The Move
by jackfrost30515
Summary: Hiccup meets Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel after the move. Will they get along? Or will they slowly drift apart?


**Chapter 1**

Hiccup walked up to his new high school with a sincere look of dread. Why did I have to move in the first place? I mean, It's nice for my dad to find a new job that paid well and everything, but what about him? He didn't even have a say in any of this, they just packed up and left without saying goodbye to anyone (not even his girlfriend Astrid).

After taking a long breath, he opened one of the double doors of the school. Class hasn't started yet, so maybe now was a good enough time to get his class schedule and locker combination.

Upon entering the school's office, he walked up to one of the workers. "E-excuse me? I'm here to pick up my schedule and l-locker combination."

The worker put on a big smile (almost like it was forced). "Sure thing," The worker said. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Oh, uh, m-my names Hiccup." He really hated telling people his name. Sure, in Berk it was common but around here it was considered to be "strange".

"Hiccup? That's a pretty interesting, I don't think I've heard anyone named that before. Anyways, I'll be right back with your things." She gave another big smile before heading into another room.

Hiccup gripped onto his green sweater nervously as he stood waiting for his things. The number one thing he hated doing was talking to new people (especially now sense his anxiety has gotten slightly worse from the move).

The worker came back with a neatly folded piece of paper. He noticed that she didn't have anything else in her hand. Wait, where's my lock? Did the school not have time to find him one yet?

"i'm terribly sorry, sir! The only thing I managed to find was your class schedule. It looks like we lost your lock while moving everything around the office," she said with what sounded like actual sympathy. "Your new lock won't be here for another week. I can make you an exception by letting you carry your backpack around for the remaining few days, but only just a few days. Is that okay?

The only thing he managed to say in response was him nodding his head in agreement. After taking his class schedule he thanked the worker (who was apparently named Sarah judging by her name tag) and silently closed the door behind him. "Well, this day is going perfectly so far," Hiccup said with a sarcastic tone.

After taking a look at his list, he noticed that he had English class for first period. "Okay, room 108. Got it. Well, at least this is something I'm good at."

It took him a little bit longer than expected to find what he was looking for (mostly because of how confusing the school was). When entering the classroom, he noticed that only a few people were here. "I guess I'm still early." He decided to shrug it off. "Oh well, at least being early is better than being late."

Hiccup took a seat near the far corner of the back row. He put the heavy backpack on the floor next to him, and then set his pencil and notebook onto his new desk. After glancing around the room, he saw only two people. The two teenage girls looked much older than Hiccup. One of them had bright brunette hair (with braided pigtails) while the other one had extremely light blonde hair with a sparkling blue dress. They might of even been sisters sense they looked so much alike.

Class finally started after fifteen minutes of waiting. The teacher strictly told the class to be quite as he entered the classroom. And let's just say that the teacher didn't exactly look like prince charming. He wore a long dark coat which matched his pale darkened skin, his face looked just like an eels would sense it was all pointy, and even his hair was unattractive because it was all greased backwards. It was now official, he hated English class.

The period seemed to drag on forever as Mr. Pitch Black handed out the classes homework. When he finished doing his work, he put his homework in his binder and the bell rang for second period.

Second period wasn't that better either considering that he had Gym class. It was bad enough that he hated sports but it was even worse now considering that his prosthetic leg wouldn't let him run very fast.

After putting on his gym clothes, he stepped into the huge Gymnasium where everyone else was. Putting his backpack on the floor next to the bleachers, he joined all of the other teenagers so they could get their instructions from the gym teacher.

"All right, all of you are going to run three laps around the gymnasium. After you complete that your going to break into groups for dodgeball. And I don't want to see any foul play this time! That means you, Jack! The coach yelled while staring at one of the teenagers who was wearing a dark blue hoodie and had pure white hair.

"What are you blaming me for? I mean, Merida over there was the one that guy In the head with the basketball last week." Jack said in a mocking tone.

"For the last time, that was you! Remember? You hit him in the head with the basketball because he made fun of your hair!" Merida yelled back while brushing her curly red hair out of her face.

"Well princess, It's not my fault that my hairs naturally perfect! Jack yelled back with a smirk.

"What did I say about calling me princ-"

That's enough! Sense you two can't control your anger than you both can run an extra three laps!"

"But I didn't do anything though!" Merida and Jack yelled simultaneously."

"I don't care which one of you did it. Now go!"

Hiccup managed to keep a fair pace while running with the rest of his classmates. He even managed to do the three laps that the coach has assigned him.

When he finally finished, he went back to the bleachers and grabbed his belongings. After grabbing his backpack, he opened the door to the locker room so he can change back into his regular school clothes.

After putting his green sweater and jeans back on, he reached into his pocket and fished out his schedule. "Okay, next period is art," He said with a grin. "Finally, things are looking up for me!" When the bell rang, he walked down the narrow hallway (which took a while because he tried not to run into anyone). When he finally reached the art room (number 120) he opened the door to see half the room already full of people.

It took a few minutes to summon up enough courage to sit with someone. He decided to sit next to a girl with light brunette hair and a purple and pink colored dress. It looked like she was already starting a drawing. It had a picture of a girl in a boat with what looked to be a guy with a shaggy beard. The girl had long flowing blonde hair (It even looked like her, well, minus the whole blonde hair thing).

"Uh, e-excuse me? Is it okay if I s-sit with you?"

The brunette turned away from her drawing and smiled warmly at the freckled teenager. "Sure, go ahead! It's always nice to have someone to sit with."

Hiccup thanked the girl as he sat down beside her. They sat in silence as the two worked separately on their art projects. The brunette decided to work on her drawing of the girl in the boat, and Hiccup decided to draw Toothless (his stray cat he found in Berk).

"So, are you new here? I don't think I've even seen you here before." The girl said kindly"

"Y-yeah, I just moved here not that long ago. Today is my first day of actually starting school." He outstretched his arm. "I'm Hiccup. Nice to m-meet you."

"And I'm Rapunzel. It's very nice to meet you, Hiccup! So, what are you working on?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just d-drawing my cat, Toothless. I've had him for a few years now, he was a stray I f-found in my hometown, Berk."

"He's pretty cute," Rapunzel said cheerfully. Although, I think your kind of missing something." She said while slightly mumbling.

"W-what am I missing? I thought I sketched everything out so far." Hiccup said in a slightly confused (yet kind) tone.

"Oh, It's nothing minor, Hiccup! It was just that you forgot to give your cat another leg," Rapunzel confessed. "I could help you if you want, Hiccup! I wouldn't mind, I love giving people drawing tips." She said as her smile seemed to get wider.

"W-well that's nice of you and everything, Rapunzel. The thing though is that Toothless actually does have three legs. That's why I wanted to save up enough money, it's so I can get him a prosthetic similar to mine."

Rapunzel's smile suddenly faded into a frown. "I-I'm sorry, Hiccup! I shouldn't of said anything!" She said in a quick a apologetic voice.

"It's okay, really. I mean, It's not your fault." Hiccup said while (at least) trying to boost Rapunzel's mood.

The two of them sat in silence for the remaining period. Hiccup thought about starting a conversation again, but then quickly dismissed it sense he didn't want to make things any worse (or awkward). When Hiccup finished his drawing, he slipped it into his binder so he could show Toothless when he got home. After grabbing his backpack, he and Rapunzel gathered everything they needed and headed to their next class.

Hiccup decided to break the silence as they walked the halls together. "Hey, Rapunzel? E-everythings cool between us, right?" He said in a somewhat squeaky tone.

Rapunzel seemed to be taken back by those words. "Of course, Hiccup. You seem to be a nice enough guy. Just because things were awkward today won't mean that things won't be awkward with us tomorrow. She said positively. "Anyways, I'll see you later, Hiccup! I wish I could stay and chat, but I need to get going to Algebra." Rapunzel started running down the hallway as she gave Hiccup a quick wave goodbye. Hiccup only responded with weak, shy, wave.

Between periods, Hiccup quickly walked to his new peroid class (which was lunch). When Hiccup walked through the halls, he noticed that one of his shoes was untied. Hiccup let out a long sigh. "I seriously need to get new shoes." As Hiccup finished tying his shoe, he started to head back to his next class. He didn't get that far though when he felt a huge hand grab onto his shoulder.

'So, your the one and only Hiccup, am I right?"

Hiccup turned around to find a teenager (who seemed to be around his own age). He had a huge muscular arms, shaggy blonde hair, and a powerful looking face, and a menacing looking face.

"I g-guess so. Uh, who are y-you?" Hiccup tried holding back his fear, although that didn't really work out so well.

"My name doesn't matter! The stranger said as he slammed Hiccup against against one of the nearby lockers. 'You're smart, right?! He said with a annoyed tone.

"W-well, I guess I'm pretty smart. I don't know If I c-could do your homework though..." hiccup said in a hushed tone.

"What was that?! The stranger said as he started picking the Hiccup up by his shirt. "YOU'RE GOING TO DO MY WO-"

"Leave him alone, Jason!" Merida said as she marched over to Hiccup and the stranger. Why don't you pick on someone your own size!? She said as her voice became angrier.

Jason let go of Hiccup's shirt as he coldly stared at Merida. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!" He said while shoving Merida out of his way. "You better leave if you know what's good for you. Trust me, you wouldn't want to get me pissed off."

Merida stepped even closer to him. "Why? It's not like I'm scared of a big oaf like you! So c'mon, do something!" She teased as she poked his chest.

Jason grabbed Merida's hand as he started crushing it with huge fist. "I told you not to piss me off!" He said as he tried punching Merida in her side. Merida dodged just in time as she landed a heavy blow to his chest. Jason let go of Merida's hand as he stumbled backhwards. Merida quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand they both ran down the narrow hallway.

"This isn't over! I'll get you two back for this!" They both heard as they continued running down the hall. They both stopped as he was out of earshot. After taking a breath, they both shyly smiled at each other.

"You alright, lass?" Merida asked in a concerned tone. "He didn't hurt you, did he?!" She asked as she looked him over for any cuts or bruises.

Hiccup managed a small smile as he shook his head. "I-Im fine. My head kind of hurts from my head hitting one of the lockers, but other than that I'm okay. Who w-was that guy anyways?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"His names Jason. Jason young. He always picks on the new students that transfer here. So, what period do you have now?" She asked in a (sort of) sympathetic tone. "That way I could walk with you, just Jason doesn't come back to pick on you."

"I have lunch. And, uh, thanks for helping me and everything." I'm actually pretty relived that not everyone here has it out for me." Hiccup said as he gave one of his toothy grins.

"Well, I guess that means were both late for lunch considering that I have it too. Hey Hiccup, why don't you come sit with me and my friend, Jack? He's pretty annoying, but I think you two will get along just fine."

As the two of them faught their way across the busy lunch room, they finally managed to make their way to one of the nearby tabels. Hiccup reached into his bag and pulled out his turkey sandwich (that he made the following morning), a container of cellary, and a thermos full of coffee. Merida just stuck with the cafateria food sense her bus was already outside waiting for her, and she didn't have time to make anything.

"Cafeteria food again, Merida?" Jack said as he sat between the both of them. "And who's he?" Jack asked as his icey blue eyes met Hiccup's.

"I'm Hiccup, I'm new h-here. He said as he awkwardly stuck out his hand. Uh, n-nice to meet you.

When the two shook hands, Hiccup couldn't help notice how cold Jack's hands were. Why does his hands feel so cold? It feels like he just came out of a freezer.

"So, care to tell me why you were so late to lunch today?" Jack questioned while staring at Merida. Merida gave a sigh while setting her slice of pizza back onto her plate.

"The reason I was late was because of Jason. I saw him bullying Hiccup, so I ran over to protect him from being Jason's next target."

"Hey, next time he tries bothering you, than tell me! I'll kick his ass you ya!" Jack said with one of his smirks.

"Thanks, I'll remember th-" Before Hiccup could even finish his sentence, the bell rang for next period. Hiccup put his leftovers back in his backpack as he got his binder out for his last class. He threw his backpack over his his shoulder as he and his other classmates left the cafeteria.

"See ya later, Hic," Jack yelled as he and Merida went in the opposite direction. "And remember Hiccup, if he gives you any more trouble, just tell me!"

"Will you hurry up, Jack? I don't want to be late for any more classes today." Merida complained as she dragged Jack away by his hoodie. Hiccup watched as they turned the corner of the hallway and into the crowd of people.

After he watched them leave, he suddenly felt a surge of panic. Should I of asked to go with them? I mean, what if Jason comes back? Hiccup thought to himself as he walked down the busy hallway. "I really shouldn't let my thoughts get the best of me." He said while mumbling to himself.

"Hiccup, who are you talking to?"

Hiccup turned his head to find Rapunzel walking just a few inches near him. How long has she been their for? Has she always been standing their and I just never noticed? "Oh, h-hey Rapunzel. I w-wasn't talking to anyone, I was just thinking out loud. I do that sometimes..." Hiccup admitted as the two of them walked together.

"Are you going to wood-shop too? I really don't wanna have to deal with those dangerous machines. Me and Pascal really don't like them." She said while shuddering slightly.

"Who's Pascal? I-Is he your boyfriend?..."

"Hiccup, he's not my boyfriend," She said with a laugh. "He's my pet chameleon. C'mon out, Pascal! I have to show you someone." Rapunzel said as she yelled into her bag. A few moment later the small chameleon started climbing up her arm with an excited look on his face. Hiccup could of sworn it even smiled at her.

"Oh Pascal, I'm sorry that I had to put you in my bag! I really hate how I'm not allowed to have pets in school..." The chameleon (surprisingly) seemed to agree as he changed from excited to annoyed. "Hey Hiccup, can you do me a favor and watch Pascal for me? I just have to run to the bathroom for a second. She said as she set the small reptile on his shoulder.

"S-sure Rapunzel, I don't m-mind." Hiccup said as he cupped Pascal in his hand while continuing his walk to wood-shop. He was almost late for his last period class (9th period) sense he had to dodge multiple teachers (so Pascal wouldn't get seen). After entering the classroom, he put Pascal in his sleeve as he took a seat near the far corner of the room. After placing his notebook on the table, he noticed Rapunzel rushing to the seat next to him.

After taking her seat, she gave Hiccup a brief hug while retrieving Pascal from his sleeve. "Thanks for watching him for me, Hiccup! So, did anyone see you with him?" Rapunzel asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. I m-managed to keep him hidden." He said with a shy smile. "Uh, w-what exactly are we working on for this class?..." Hiccup asked while watching her put the chameleon back into her bag.

"Were suppose to make any household object we want. We have about two weeks left to finish our projects, although the teacher might give you more time sense your new here. And don't worry Hiccup, I'm sure you'll do great!" Rapunzel said with a confident smile.

When everyone was seated, the teacher told the class to start working on their projects. Hiccup however had to stay and work on a safety test (just to see if he knew the do's and don'ts of how to work the machines).

Hiccup finished his test in a matter of minutes (not because he was a genius or anything, but because he spent most of his free time in Berk coming up with new inventions). He got up from his seat and made his way twords his new teacher. He had a strong Russian accent, huge biceps, and a white long beard. "Is this guy really my teacher? He looks more like a professional wrestler..." Hiccup said under his breath. "Here's my test you w-wanted. So, did I p-pass?"

He looked over his test for what seemed like forever while he stroked his beard in concentration. Hiccup looked to his left to find that Rapunzel was giving him a quick thumbs up while smoothing out her project. He smiled back while returning his attention to his teacher.

"Your names Hiccup, am I right?" The teacher asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, y-yes sir! Why, is something w-wrong?" What did I do? Did I get an answer wrong? Hiccup thought as sweat started to pour down his face.

"By how well you did on your test I can honesty say that your highly skilled. How long how you been good at making things for? You have real talent, remember that!" He said with a cheerful laugh. "Now, how about tomorrow you come up with an idea for your project? The bells about to ring so theirs no point in doing it now. And don't worry about the due date, I'll you an extra few weeks."

"Well, I've been making things sense I was a kid. It was actually just a few years ago that I started taking it seriously as a type of career. I a-appreciate it that your giving me extra time. I promise that I'll do m-my best."

When everyone finished their projects for the day, they all huddled twords the door despritly waiting to leave class. Hiccup decided it was best to wait with Rapunzel. He noticed that she had wood shavings all over her dress, she even had it in her brunette hair. "R-Rapunzel? Uh, you have wood shavings all o-over you."

She let out a brisk sigh while attempting to brush all the wood from her neat dress. "I like wood-shop but I hate how the wood sticks to my clothes. Thanks for telling me, Hiccup! It would of been pretty embarrassing if I walked out of the classroom while looking like this."

The bell rang two minutes later as everyone went to get their stuff and go home. Hiccup and Rapunzel both stepped in the busy hallway and out into the main entrance of the school.

"So, how was your first day of school, Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked while moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"It was okay, I mean at least I h-had you and a few other people to talk to. It was actually kind of fun, well, minus the whole homework thing..."

"Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of homework either. I really wish I could stay and talk more but I have to stay after school and tutor a few people. I'll see you tomorrow, Hiccup!" Rapunzel hugged Hiccup as she ran down the hallway so she wouldn't be late to help the people she promised to tutor.

Hiccup walked outside and retrieved his bike from the school's bike rack. He undid his bike lock and guickly threw it in his bag. He was just about to jump on his bike and ride home, he stopped and turned his head after hearing a familiar voice. It turned out to be Merida as she walked twords him.

"Hey, Merida. What are you doing here?" He asked when noticing that Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my mom to pick me up. Your pretty lucky to be going home, my mom forces me to take music lessons every day after school," She said. "I can't even talk to Jack while I wait sense he got detention again." She said as if she were holding back irritation.

"What did he do," Hiccup said in a confused tone. "Did he skip class or s-something?"

"I really wish that it was something as minor as that. He actually punched someone in the face because he made fun of Jack and his sister for being orphans."

He had only known Jack for a few hours now and he already felt sorry for the guy. Hiccup knew what the pain felt like to be in a one parent household (ever sense his mom left him at such a young age). He could never imagine how much worse it could of been to have nobody to take care of him at all though. "Yeah, in a way I can kind of understand what he's going through. Hey, can you tell him that I'm sorry for what happened next time you s-see him?"

"Sure, I'll text him later and tell him what you said. Well, I guess that I should let you leave. You should probably get home and do all that homework for tonight. See you tomorrow, Hiccup!" Merida said as she sat down at one of the nearby benches while she continued to wait for her mom to arrive.

When Hiccup got home, he threw his bike on the front lawn as he opened the main doorway. "Hey, bud! I'm home!" He yelled while going upstairs. Sitting at the top of the steps was a fully black cat with huge green excited eyes. "I know, bud. I missed you too" He said while stroking the cats back.

It only took about an hour to finish all the homework he was assigned (mostly because he googled some of it). When he finished, he set his heavy textbook on the floor next to his bed. "I can tell already that this is going to be a long school year." He have a long sigh. toothless nudged up against against Hiccup's face as he layed lazily on his bed. Hiccup's eyes got heavy and the two of them fell asleep instantly.

After waking up from his unexpected nap, he smelt something good coming from down the stairs. "Is that...pizza? Huh, dad must of not had time to cook again." He carefully moved Toothless off of his stomach and onto the bed. He went downstairs to find his dad watching t.v. while eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Dinners in the kitchen if you want anything." Stoick said as he stuffed his mouth full of pizza.

Hiccup stepped in the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of pizza. He went back into the living room and took a seat next to his dad. They both ate in silence while they blankly stared at the t.v. screen.

"How was your first day of school? Did you make any friends yet?" Stoick asked as he finishd his last bite of pizza.

Hiccup set the warm piece of pizza back on his plate. "School was okay. I really wish that school wasn't so boring though." He said with a dry laugh. "And I think I might of made a few new friends..."

Stoick's eyes got wide in disbelief. "You really made friends?! See, I told you that moving was going to be a good idea!" He said excitedly while crushing his son in a bear hug.

"T-thanks, dad." Hiccup said as he rubbed his side from the tight hug he was given. I think I'm going to head back into my room. Toothless tends to get annoyed if I leave him alone for too long." He brought his plate upstairs and into his room. He flopped down on the bed and rested his head on his pillow. He finished the rest of his dinner as he set the plate aside (sense he was to lazy to go back downstairs and put it away).

"I guess I better get some more sleep before school starts." Hiccup closed his eyes and blocked the outside world out. "Maybe this whole moving thing won't be such a bad idea after all. I think I'm going to like it here." Hiccup thought while drifting off to sleep.


End file.
